


Normal ain't what it used to be

by Bdonna



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-05
Updated: 2010-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bdonna/pseuds/Bdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ain't normal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal ain't what it used to be

**Author's Note:**

> challenge response for me_and_thee_100, #29 'normal'

**Normal ain't what it used to be**

by Belladonna

 

„It ain't normal.“

-“Says who?“

„Says everybody.“

-“Just proves that everbody knows jack. How can what we have not be normal?“

„You're right, it's just. I've heard them talking again, saying that it ain't normal for us to be that close. That we're all over each other so much, we might as well get a place together.“

-“Is that an offer?“

„What? No! Not at this point in our relationship. Now _that_ would get them thinking.“

-“Since when have you ever given a shit 'bout what everybody thinks?“

„If you put it that way...c'mere Dryden and kiss me again.“


End file.
